That Ruby Grin
by Duchess Bathilda Hunnywagon
Summary: Batman has the criminals of Gotham running scared, and in one final effort to reclaim their city they turn to one man to bring an end to the bat. This man in none other than, The Joker.


**That Ruby Grin**

**Chapter One**

Gotham had become a much safer place since Batman arrived. His approach to crime was ruthless and after a few years he had all of Gotham's most dangerous criminals too terrified to do almost half of their illegal activities. Their businesses were suffering greatly and warring factions soon saw themselves coming together. They had arranged to meet in one of the restaurants that once belonged to the Maroni family. A once proud and very powerful family the tale of the Maroni family came to a bloody end with the deaths of three of it's most important members at the hands of the schizophrenic criminal Two Face. The Maroni Empire crumbled and the remaining higher up members of the faction ended up selling almost everything that once bore the name Maroni. This particular restaurant was owned by a man simply known as 'Zex' a large, muscular, African American man who was in charge of one of the more powerful gangs in Gotham. He welcomed alliances between the warring factions as he saw himself as a man of opportunity. Other notable members of this meeting were, Mila Gunn from Metropolis, a distant relative of Maroni's family with no blood connection. She purchased what was left of Maroni's businesses after the other crime lords got what they wanted. She did not have much of a reputation yet, but it was well known that she was a very dangerous woman who can more than handle herself in a fight. Carmine 'The Roman' Falcone, the head of the 'Roman Empire', who, before the arrival of Batman in Gotham City was practically the law and Terrance Lau of the golden dagger mafia, who was said to have spies throughout Gotham, it is widely believed that this was the reason the police could never catch him.

"We all know why this meeting has been called!" Vex said as he stood up at the head of the table. "Our businesses at the moment are-"

"Collapsing?" Lau suggested.

"Yes. And we all know why this is!"

"Batman!" said many of the people in the room.

"I do not understand how one man dressed up as a bat can do so much to you!" Mila said in a mocking tone.

"You're new, don't worry, you'll see soon enough why your, what was he, third cousin twice removed? Needed help from some crazy bitch to keep his shattered business afloat!" said Bill, one of Falcone's associates.

"The Batman has plagued us for far too long! I say we put an end to him!" Vex exclaimed. The other crime lords expressed their enthusiasm.

"It's that simple is it?" said a voice across the room, this statement was followed by a disturbing laugh which seemed to bounce off the walls and chill the spins of everyone in the room. The crowd turned to see a thin man dressed in a purple, pinstriped suit. He wore a wide fedora, also purple. His skin was as white as freshly fallen snow and his mouth was as red as a shining ruby. His face was long with exaggerated laugh lines. His hair was a dark shade of green. Everyone in the room knew who this was, even Mila Gunn. The clown prince of crime himself, the bane of Batman's existence, the Joker. "Well then maybe then you big bad boss men would have dealt with him sooner. Or were you too busy falling apart?"

"Someone escort the clown out!" Vex said angrily. Two of his men approached the clown. Joker dispatched one with a quick bullet to the head and another with acid that sprayed from the flower on his blazer lapel. The two men fell to the ground quickly and Joker stepped over them, laughing all the way.

"That wasn't very nice!" Joker said as he grabbed someone sitting at the bottom end of the table and threw him off his seat. Joker filled the seat himself. "So!" he clapped his hands together. "What will be done about the bat?" he looked around at the crime lords, that large grin spread from cheek to cheek. Some were shocked, but most, were angry. "Come on now, anyone got an idea?" he looked around at the crime lords. "How about we hit him with a big hammer?" he laughed. "Well that's more Harley's territory!"

"Leave!" Vex ordered.

"Vexy, you need me" Joker said pointedly.

"Vexy?" Vex repeated angrily. "Get out of here clown!"

"Now, now, let's not be too aggressive, you don't want to scare the new girl" Joker looked at Mila and winked. She scowled at this.

"And why, do we need you, you crazy son of a bitch?" Vex asked.

"WELL. If we're resorting to name calling maybe I won't tell you!" Joker stuck out his tongue like a child. "No, no, it's too good! I have to share it! OH HARLEY!" he exclaimed. The door to the room opened and Harley Quinn, Joker's girlfriend, approached the crime lords with a wheelbarrow containing Jason Todd, the current Robin. His thin body was covered in wounds and bruises.

"Here you are puddin'!" Harley said with a smile as she put the wheelbarrow beside Joker. The crime lords gasped at the sight of the mangled boy.

"I thought this would interest you!" Joker laughed.

"Is he-" Falcone began.

"Dead? Now where's the fun in that?" Joker asked. "No, no. He's alive. That way it will add more drama when the big bad bat comes looking for him" Joker explained.

"OK, you've proven your worth" Vex said reluctantly. "What do you want?" Joker's grin grew disturbingly wider.

"Gotham!" he laughed.


End file.
